How far will you go?
by emmah taylor
Summary: Sakura leaves konoha pregnant knowing that almost everybody hates her especially naruto, how will naruto react when he learns the truth about sakura's betrayal will he love her or hate her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful evening in konoha were you can relax and take a stroll enjoy the beautiful day but it was also a beautiful day to run away. Sakura hurano had packed most of her belongings from her apartment to run or leave the village because almost everybody hated her especially naruto, she did not know how to face him especially after everything that happened. After packing her belongings, she decided to go to the hokage tower she needed to see someone before she left after one last look in her apartment filled with painful memories she locked her and zoomed to see her teacher.

'knock knock' "come in, you better have good reason for disturbing me this evening-"tsunade said with anger, she was tired and angry because of all the paper work she had to do but when she saw sakura with her backpack knowing she did not give her young student a mission she knew something happened.

"good evening tsunade-sama" 'yep something up'

"aha sakura good evening how are and why are you with your backpack I do not remember giving you any mission?"

"hai you did not but I want a long term mission from konoha, please I need to leave" desperation filled her voice when she spoke to her teacher because "she was hurting deeply inside.

"but why, I know things are not working well for you now but can't you wait till the dust settles down?" said tsunade she couldn't let her sakura leave especially when she was pregnant.

"I can't naruto-kun hates me and he thinks am trash all my friends hate me too and also what will happen to my unborn children the worst thing that will happen is that naruto might want to separate m children from me and also I don't want my kids to stay in this harsh environment to be hated for the sins I committed" sakura pleaded and hoped her teacher and mother figure would understand. With a tired sigh she accepted "ok sakura I will give you the mission on a few conditions of my own?"

"hai" she said with uncertainty knowing her mentor it was something very troublesome, "good, first I want you to be sending letter so I can know about your health and also my grandchildren, I want you back in konoha after nine years I will call you after two years of naruto's coronation on being hokage so that those old geezers don't pull on something stupid and I want you to be taking care of yourself sakura is that understood?" 'very troublesome indeed'

"hai tsunade-sama, thank you for understanding"

"just take care of yourself and your children make sure you stay out of any danger and come back home or else I will send the anbu to drag you back" tsunade understood what her student was going through and to her eyes she was a hero, if she could sacrifice her happiness for narurto so that he can be the hokage she was a hero and she was proud to have her as her student.

"hai, I will make sure I send letters everytime I get a chance, good bye" with one last hug sakura raced to the gates and she knew things will never be the same when she got back but she could only hope with one last look she leapt up to the highest tree and left konona to the land of tea.

Ino was on her way to the hokage's office when she saw a pink blur leaving, she was surprised because after sakura's betrayal she never left her home so where was she going, she made her way to the hokage office to find out what was going on.

'knock kock' a silent come in was heard.

"good evening hokage-sama?" ino noticed that tsunade eyes were puffy and red signifying that she was crying but her thoughts where on one question why?

"aha ino how may I help you?" tusande said with fake cheerfulness which was easily noticed by the yamanka heir.

"is anything wrong tsunade-sama and where is forehead going this night?"

"hmm ino you are sakura's friend what do you think about her"

"she is a traitor of the hidden leaf and she should she punished for her crime!" 'why is tsunade-sama asking this kind of question I mean for god sake the bitch almost risked everbody's life'

"ok that's good, she left for a mission and she won't be coming anytime soon, I just wanted to know your thoughts you can go and please tell my assistant that I won't be receiving anyone again and drop our reports and leave, good night"

"hai I will" and she left the hokage office after telling the assistant that tsunade wanted no more visitors for the night. But she was worried 'why would she ask that that kind of question what did she mean?'


	2. chapter 2

A.T: I have been trying to figure and understand the characters making naruto an angry kinda person so this story contains rape, abuses, and lemon so please review please and enjoy till.

And oh I don't own naruto if I did hinata would not be married to our favorite ninja!

Chapter 2:

Six years later

Sakura has been staying in the land of tea with her bundles of joy koi and ken {couldn't come up with a better name sorry} alone and as a mother of two, things has not been very easy, sakura had tried changing her appearance so that she would not be easily recognized. She change her hair color from pink to brown and nature seemed to have blessed her with bigger bust and a hourglass figure, she had a body to die for and was everybody's favorite medic, she had become the town doctor so that she could take care of her children but it was easily noticed that behind that pretty face and smile was a very sad mother whose children reminded her a lot about their father, she lived in a mini flat that was at the very edge of the village because she did not want her children to be associated with anybody she changed her name and she did her very best to avoid konoha and suna nin after her betrayal it spread like wild fire to the neighboring lands that konoha pink hair medic had tried to release the kyuubi in the process of killing naruto.

Sakura was treating a patient in her home when she heard a crash, "koi ken come here this instant" demanded their mother, she had warned her children not to disturb her or especially when healing her patients.

A chuckle was heard from her patient has he stood up to pay her "you should take it easy sara-san, they are just children" said dan has he handed her the money. It was known that dan had a crush on sakura especially when he first met her and he love her children as his own even when he knew that she still had feelings for her children's father.

"I know I know but what I don't understand is why you keep on spoiling them, they always give me headaches every time they pull up a prank, am getting tired of parents coming here to complain" said the brunet.

"ok, koi ken come over here I want to tell you something" dan said as he took a sit and beckoned the children who ran in immediately to sit with him.

"koi, ken you know your mummy loves you and is willing to do everything to make you happy" he said while the children became scared because their mother was angry at them.

Koi pecked up and pointed a finger at her brother "it was not my fault! I told him not to go near mummy's garden, he then pushed me and I kinda fell on my butt" she said while playing with the end of her skirt.

A whine was heard from ken when stood up pointing an accusing finger to his twin sister "I don't know what you are talking about, I saw a rabbit and I tried hitting it with a stick" ken said while giving his sister his trademark grin. a tired sigh was heard from sakura who was used to her children behavior ' even without meeting their father they still have their father's behavior, naruto-kun I hope you are all right and I wish you could see your children they are turning out like you every day'.

Naruto was in the hokage tower after becoming hokage and at last things were going well for him, he got married to the hyuuga heiress, dragged sasuke back to konoha and everywhere was peaceful he was going to be a father soon. The group was almost complete, it hurt to think about his female team mate especially knowing what she did to hurt him, but baa-chan always told him to keep an opened mind, he tried hating her with his body and soul but whenever he thought about her the kyuubi refused to make any comment. when he got married to the hyuuga heiress he was planning on marking her as his soul mate together forever but the kyuubi made it impossible.

RECAP

Moans and groans filled the room as naruto went into her tight hot core, naruto eyes were red as he tried marking hinata, his fangs sank in deep into her shoulder as he tried pushing chakra into the wound but nothing happened instead he was thrown deep into his mind where the kyuubi waited for him.

"hey what's going on, why am I here?" the kyuubi sighed deeply as he tried explaining the cause of the interruption of his love making.

" _ **hello to you kit, let me not beat around the bush and explain the reason you are here"**_ naruto face became serious because the kyuubi must have had a good reason for interrupting him.

" _ **I have been in the world for so many years and I have come to understand that some things are not meant to be, especially your marriage to hinata"**_

"hey what do you mean by that?" naruto said while pointing an accusing finger at him. With a dramatic roll of his eyes, the kyuubi sighed deeply because explaining something like this to the kit would be troublesome.

" _ **calm down naruto and let me explain what I meant, every time a jinchuuriki like you are ready to mate the first person you mate with will be forever your mate"**_ realization dawned to him as he remembered the first night he lost his virginity to sakura especially when he marked her thinking they would be together forever.

" _ **yes, you see we foxes are bonded to one mate so yes when you marked her that signified that she would be your mate and both of you shared your soul to become one that is why am trying to tell you that this marriage is invalid before my eyes"**_ Naruto was shell shocked when he found out that him and sakura shared the same souls how will he explain this to his beloved wife, with a shakily breath he just wanted to know one thing for sure "will this affect my marriage with hinata?"

" _ **am afraid so, when sakura comes near you our senses would be over the roof to put it bluntly you would always have an itch that only her can fix everything with hinata is just foreplay"**_ he replied bluntly he knew he had to tell him soon or end up been something he would end up regretting, he also refused to tell him that sakura had given birth by now and the only reason he knew was because the mark allows him to communicate with her no matter how far she went, he also knew the truth about sakura betrayal and he could not tell naruto because it was not his secret to share, he would wait for her to come back and tell naruto herself.

"God can this day get any worse! I can't believe am fucking connected to that bitch! For fuck sake can't I just leave my life in peace!?" exclaimed a very angry naruto, he could not believe that him and sakura were soul mates how will he tell his wife now, No! he mentally screamed, he would not tell her anything he would just pretend and try to forget about it.

" _ **I just wanted you to know so that you would understand, and naruto?"**_

"yes kyuubi? Is there still anything that I need to know?" naruto asked he was tired of receiving bad news especially from his housemate.

" _ **always keep an open mind and always be aware of those around you, the devil you know is better than the angel you don't know now shoo go away"**_

End of recap

Naruto tried thinking of what the kyuubi had told him, he was not the only one who told him to be careful about those around him. 'what does he mean?'


End file.
